1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna system; more particularly, to an antenna system for mobile communication and an antenna module, which are capable of restraining the multipath fading.
2. Description of Related Art
High-speed train providing a network communication service is the future trend. If the network communication service includes Internet communication service by the antenna design during high speed movement, the antenna must overcome the multipath fading, which is raised from the high speed movement. That is to say, when the transportation device moving at high speed, the conventional antenna structure cannot effectively restrain the multipath fading, and therefore cannot provide a stable broadband service.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.